Walking Dead: What Lies Ahead
"What Lies Ahead" is the first episode of season two of the zombie television series The Walking Dead and the seventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by Ernest R. Dickerson and Gwyneth Horder-Payton and written by Ardeth Bey and comic creator Robert Kirkman. It first aired on the AMC network on Sunday, October 16th, 2011. In this episode, the group leaves the CDC compound and tries to make their way to Fort Benning, hoping to find a relief center. The highway is clogged with abandoned vehicles and the group must remain quiet inside Dale's camper while walkers mender between the vehicles. Sophia panics and runs off into the nearby woods and Rick must track her down. Cast Starring Also Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was developed by Frank Darabont based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard. * "What Lies Ahead", "WD: What Lies Ahead", "TWD: What Lies Ahead", and "The Walking Dead: What Lies Ahead" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This is the second episode of the series directed by Ernest Dickerson. He previously directed the season one episode, "Wildfire". * This is the second episode of the series directed by Gwyneth Horder-Payton. She previously directed the season one episode, "Tell It to the Frogs". * Frank Darabont is credited as Ardeth Bey for his writing contributions to this episode. * Greg Nicotero is now billed as an executive producer on the series. Nicotero is the visual effects and makeup artist responsible for creating the visceral imagery of the walkers. * This is Jolly Dale's first work on the series. She is a production supervisor and will remain so for the duration of the season. With season three, she will become a co-producer on the series. Allusions * Quotes * Rick Grimes: I guess I'm losing hope that you can hear me. But there's always that chance, isn't there? That slim chance. It's all about slim chances now. I tried to do everything right, keep people safe. I tried, Morgan. I tried. Our group's smaller now. We lost another, day before last. It was her choice. I won't say I blame her, but she lost faith. The CDC was a dead end. I met a man there, a scientist. He told me something. He told me... It doesn't matter. What matters is we're moving on. Atlanta's done. We're gonna try for Fort Benning. We're facing a long hard journey, maybe even harder than I can imagine. But it can't be harder than how our journey's been so far. Can it? 125 miles... That's what lies ahead. And I'm trying hard not to lose faith. I can't. If I do, the others... My family, my wife... My son. There's just a few of us now. So we've gotta stick together, fight for each other, be willing to lay down our lives for each other if it comes to that. It's the only chance we've got. .... * Rick Grimes: Be careful out there, Morgan. I hope you and Duane are okay. Stay off the road. Keep moving. Keep your eyes open. I don't know, just... Just be safe. Maybe we'll see you in Fort Benning someday. Rick signing off. .... * Glenn Rhee: What the hell happened? * Andrea: What do you think? They got overrun. * Daryl Dixon: Pfft. * Andrea: Something to say? * Daryl Dixon: Yeah. How about 'observant'? * Andrea: 'Observant.' Big word from a guy like you. Three whole syllables. * Daryl Dixon: Walkers didn't do this. Geeks didn't show up until all this went down. Somebody attacked this place. Killed all these people, took whatever they wanted. They're all shot in the head execution style. You're all worried about walkers? I'd be much more worried about the people who came here and did all this. Get a dictionary. Look it up. Observant! .... * Dale Horvath: I know you're angry at me. That much is clear. But if I hadn't done what I did, you'd be dead now. * Andrea: Jenner gave us an option. I chose to stay. * Dale Horvath: You chose suicide. * Andrea: So, what's that to you? You barely know me. * Dale Horvath: I know Amy's death devastated you. * Andrea: Keep her out of this. This is not about Amy. This is about us. And if I decided I had nothing left to live for, who the hell are you to tell me otherwise? To force my hand like that? * Dale Horvath: I saved your life. * Andrea: No, Dale. I saved yours. You forced that on me. I didn't want your blood on my hands and that is the only reason I left that building. What did you expect? What, I'd have some kind of epiphany? Some life-affirming catharsis? * Dale Horvath: Maybe just a little gratitude. * Andrea: Gratitude? I wanted to die my way, not torn apart by drooling freaks. That was my choice. You took that away from me, Dale. .... * Andrea: Looks complicated. * Shane Walsh: The trick is getting all these pieces back together the same way. I could clean yours, show you how. shows him her handgun Oh yeah. It's a sweet piece. * Andrea: It was a gift from my father. He gave it to me just before Amy and I took off on our road trip. He said two girls on their own should be able to defend themselves. * Shane Walsh: Smart man, your father. See also External Links Category:2011/Episodes Category:October, 2011/Episodes